mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcos Galvao
Marcos Galvao is the former Bellator bantamweight champion. Bellator: Robberies He next made his Bellator debut in a non-title 'superfight' versus featherweight king Joe Warren. Warren defeated Galvao via controversial decision. Bellator's president Bjorn Rebney gave Galvao a spot in the season five bantamweight tournament, however. He also promised that if Galvao did well in the tournament, a rematch with Warren -- for the title -- was all but set in stone. Galvao next faced former WEC bantamweight champion Chase Beebe in the quarterfinals of the tournament. He defeated Beebe via unanimous decision to advance to the semifinals where he faced undefeated tournament favorite Alexis Vila. The split decision victory was controversially awarded to the undefeated Alexis Vila. Galvao was robbed once again. He was still awarded his win bonus. Resurgence: First Shot at the Title Galvao was rewarded -- again -- with another shot in the upcoming Bellator season six bantamweight tournament. He next fought in the quarterfinals against Ed West, winning via unanimous decision after a great fight. He then fought Travis Marx in the semifinals, winning via unanimous decision after another close, great competition. Galvao then fought Luis Nogueira in the finals, defeating Nogueira via referee stoppage after a vicious series of downward elbows near the end of the second round. With the victory, Galvao finally earned a well-deserved shot at Bellator bantamweight champion Eduardo Dantas, one of his good friends. Galvao lost to Dantas via a brutal second round knockout and Dantas was very emotional and regretful afterwards of hurting his friend. Second Title Run After a significant layoff Galvao signed to return against newcomer Tom McKenna. Galvao defeated McKenna by TKO near the end of the first round. He next signed to fight Thomas Vasquez defeating Vasquez via a unanimous decision. Surprisingly this victory earned him another shot at the title, now held by his old nemesis Joe Warren. Champion Galvao won the back-and-forth rematch via a kneebar submission early in the second round to become the fourth Bellator bantamweight champion. Galvao then fought a rematch with former champ Eduardo Dantas losing a dominant unanimous decision. After the Title Fights *Brian Bowles vs. Marcos Galvao - Brian Bowles had the four-inch reach advantage. The fight was Galvao's WEC debut. *Damacio Page vs. Marcos Galvao - After the fight, Galvao was cut from the WEC. *Marcos Galvao vs. Joe Warren -The fight -- a non-title 'superfight' -- ended in a controversial decision victory for Joe Warren. It was the Bellator debut of Marcos Galvao. *Marcos Galvao vs. Chase Beebe - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season five bantamweight tournament. *Marcos Galvao vs. Alexis Vila - The fight was in the semifinals of the Bellator season five bantamweight tournament. The fight's decision was controversial but Alexis Vila remained officially undefeated. *Marcos Galvao vs. Ed West - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season six bantamweight tournament. *Marcos Galvao vs. Luis Nogueira - The fight was in the finals of the Bellator season six bantamweight tournament. *Marcos Galvao vs. Joe Warren 2 - The fight was for the Bellator bantamweight title with Joe Warren defending. *Eduardo Dantas vs. Marcos Galvao 2 - The fight was for the Bellator bantamweight title with Marcos Galvao defending. Category:Bantamweight fighters Category:Bellator fighters Category:Bellator champions